bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 4
The Chats I got in trouble with the Assistant Principal yesterday all because Ted and I were fighting after the basketball game ended. It was only the first day of classes and I already got in trouble all because of Ted. But at least Ted was in trouble too. We were suppose to see him in his office during lunch, right after the first class. Here's to hoping I don't expelled. I was in the dorm room, drinking some Sprunk and talking to Greg. It was 8:50 AM while we were talking. "So you're suppose to be talking to Mr. Johnson about fighting today?" Greg asked me. "Yeah, but at least Ted is going to be in trouble as well", I told him. "I bet it won't make any difference", Greg said. "Yeah, maybe Ted is going to be let off easy. That Johnson might favor the Jocks all because they're athletic and all that", I told Greg. "I hate to get on that guy's bad side", Greg stated. "And I already did", I said. It was already 8:55 AM and we decided to leave the dorm room and headed to Math, which we had together. 2 Hours And 35 Minutes Later; 11:30 AM It was after class and I had to get to Mr. Johnson's office on the third floor. I soon as I exit the room, Michael and Charles were out there to greet me. "I see you have to go to Johnson's office now", Charles said. "So does Ted. I starting to wonder what punishment Ted will get once I explain everything to him. But I'm not going to get my hopes up on this", I told him. "I hope Ted gets community service or something like that", Michael said. "I hope so too. He seems to get away with everything", Charles said. "Let's hope he gets expelled and then his parents send him to an all-girls school since he is a big girl", Michael joked. "I doubt that", I told him. Just then, I left them and then headed towards Mr. Johnson's office. When I reached Mr. Johnson's office, I saw Ted was about to enter the office till he noticed me. "Thanks for getting me into trouble, dickwad", he insulted me. "You shouldn't have insulted my girlfriend, ya prick", I insulted him back. "This is my school. You should follow my rules", he said. "This is Hopkins' school, first off. And second, who would want to listen to a steroid junkic fuck like you?" I told him. We were just about to fight till Mr. Johnson opened the door and said, "You two better back off before I get you both expelled". We both stopped insulting each other and just stared at each other as if we were going to pull out blades and engage in a deadly fight. "Come into my office now, both of you", Mr. Johnson ordered. We both entered Mr. Johnson's office. He closed the door behind us and then walked behind his desk. He sat down in his seat and then ordered us to sit down. Ted and I sat down in the two chairs infront of his desk. Then Mr. Johnson started the conference. "You two were fighting after the game last night. Why?" "He has problems with kids that arn't Jocks and harassess them", I told Mr. Johnson. "I do not", Ted lied. "I have friends that arn't athletic figures". "Like who?" Mr. Johnson asked. "I'm friends with the librarian for one. And I'm also friends with Michael Reese, chief of Bullworth PD. I'm even friends with Officer Norton and his son, who just joined the force a while ago". Ted was lying at the top of his head and yet, it looked like Mr. Johnson was convinced. "I see", he then said. "Boy, those are the biggest lies I ever heard", I said to Ted. Then I turned to Johnson and said, "This kid has been harassing me since my first year here at Bullworth. He even messed with some friends I have right now before I ever showed up here". Johnson looked at me and then said, "Ted, you're excused". "WHAT?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Ted left and then it was just me and Johnson. I was starting to get nervous right now. It was silent for a minute till Johnson spoke out. "Do you think that maybe you're the one that's threatening Ted?" he asked. "No, cause I never take a step in their territory and then threat Ted with everything that's under the sun", I assured him. "I mean that you're one of the most popular kids on campus. Is this correct?" he said. "I guess so", I told him. "I took a look at Ted's record and saw that he was held back three times during his senior year", he told me. "So? Intelligence doesn't really make you popular around here", I told him. "No, but I'll sure he lost some of his popularity all because of that", he told me. "I don't think that's how it goes", I told him. "The thing is maybe you are threatening him with your presence", he told me. "This ain't Everybody Hates Chris ''and I ain't black, so...." "I'm gonna keep an eye on Ted, but until then, you and him will have a punishment", he told me. "Then why did you let him leave if you were going to punish him?" I asked him. "I'll have a prefect to get him later on after class. Your punishment after your final class of the day is to help out Neil at the Autoshop", he told me. I then left his office and then mumbled under my breath, "Dick". At least I get to help Neil out. I haven't seen him all summer and I felt like seeing him again. 4 Hours Later; 3:30 PM I was helping out Neil with cleaning the tools that the two classes used during the day. It was great to talk to probably one of my few favorite teachers on campus (the other two being the Galloways). "So you don't what punishment Ted is going to get?" Neil asked me. "No. And you know the worse part of Johnson is that it seems like that he believed Ted's story than mine. Can you believe that? You can tell easily that he was lying at the top of his head". "I don't know if I like that guy either", Neil told me. "You know, he claims that Ted is probably threatened by my presence here at the school. I never messed with that guy till he got me in trouble over a year ago", I told Neil. "I know how you feel. I had a run-in with the Jocks when I was a student and leader of the Greasers. The Greasers and Jocks would always have a clash. Same with the Preps back when Derby's father ran the gang", Neil told me. "How does this relate to what I'm going through?" I asked him. "The leader of the Jocks and I always hated each other. He tried to get me in trouble several time. Same with Derby's father. Once, they tried working together". "What happened?" I asked. "Me and my crew always knew how to out-smart them", he told me. He then took a look at his watch on his wrist and then said, "Well, detention over. You can leave now". I looked at the clock on my cellphone and said, "I've only been here for ten minutes". "Yeah and I think you had enough punishment", he told me. "You're the best", I told him. "You're just saying that", he said. We knuckle-pounded and then I left the Autoshop. I started walking to the dorm when I was stopped by a red-head. "You Clayton Mason?" she asked. "I prefer C-Money", I told her. "I don't have enough time, so listen straight", she ordered me. "I know you have some sort of grudge against Gary Smith and his crew", she told me. "Who are you and how do you know that?" I asked her. "Things are not going to be the same in Bullworth like last year and year before. The G.S. Crew have big plans for turning this place from the inside out", she told me. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "You'll see soon enough. You and everyone else in this town", she said before walking away. "Wait", I shouted. I went to catch up with her, but she was gone when I got to the front gate. "What does she mean by 'town'? Shouldn't it be 'school'" I asked myself. I then continued the walk to the dorm. When I entered my room, I layed onto my bed and starting thinking about what that girl just told me. Then I started remembering what Whitney Fordman said back in Warehouse 16 months ago. What plans did Gary have? Are they going to affect me, Greg, Michael and Charles in any kind of way? This was starting to give me a headache. After enough thinking, I decided to check my email to see if Brian, Jenny or maybe even Malcolm replied. I opened my email account and saw that Brian sent me a message. ''Dear C-Money, '' ''My time in the military has ended mysterously for some reason. I'm now back in dear ol' United States of America. I won't be coming back to Bullworth though. I'm gonna be living in The Carraways since I've been offered a job at a factory. I wish I could come to Bullworth and visit you and Greg again, but I'm going to be busy and all. I guess you two will be busy as well since this is your guys' senior year. I hope you two graduate. Sincerely, '' ''Brian Davidson P.S., thanks for giving me Greg's email address. I will talk to him real soon. "I miss you alot man", I said to myself. I shutdown my laptop and then layed back down on my bed. I then pulled out the family photo that I got from that house months ago. Ever since I found that photo, I've been pulling my hard out about it. I've been doing it even during the summer. It drove me nuts. I did nothing else that night. I just layed in my bed and thought about all of this mess. Category:Blog posts